


Urban Exploration

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Multishipping Mayhem - Prompts Edition [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: DukeAppreciation2k19, M/M, Minorshipping - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Urban Exploration, for anon, lol that's not even my tag but I'm stealing it because I got a Duke prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: Ryou and Otogi turn an abandoned building into an afternoon adventure.(A tumblr prompt fill for anon, who said: How about Ryou Bakura x Ryuuji Otogi (Duke Devlin) with urban exploration as a theme)





	Urban Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, another character I haven’t written much of anything for. Duke should get more fandom love though, really. So here we go – dice boys on an adventure!
> 
> I hope you find this, anon, and that you like what your prompt inspired. :)

“Ooh, there! A gap in the fence!” Ryou hurried over to the tear in the metal mesh, and glanced back over his shoulder at Otogi. “Poor you, I guess you won’t get the chance to flirt your way in this time.”

“What a pity, my superpower will go to waste.” He caught up as Ryou was crouching down to shimmy through the fence, and took the opportunity to lean down and murmur onto his neck. “Maybe I’ll just have to flirt with you, then…”

Ryou laughed and ungracefully shoved a hand over his shoulder to push Otogi away. “Stooop, that tickles. Explore now, flirt later.”

Otogi chuckled, then let out a dramatic sigh. “Oh well, if I must.” He winked and slipped through the fence after Ryou.

They looked up at the abandoned building. Several windows were broken on the upper levels. Vines were growing thickly up the walls from the ground, obscuring most of the first level but only reaching the last of their thin tendrils the rest of the way up the brick wall. The murky windows and tangled vines would probably mean the lower floors would stay heavily shaded, even in the bright of day. Ryou had declared it the perfect spot for some exploring, and had been aching to get in here for _weeks_.

“Well, now we’re here.” Otogi slid in next to Ryou and looped an arm around his waist. “Where to first?”

“Let’s get in on the ground floor and see if there’s a basement. This building looks like it could have all sorts of interesting tunnels down there.”

Otogi groaned. “Of course you want to explore the basement first. I don’t know why I bother asking.”

“Me neither.” Ryou smiled sweetly up at Otogi’s disgruntled expression and pecked him on the cheek. “Let’s go!”

They circled the building until they found a door that could be forced open by shoving hard at it with their shoulders. Once inside, they could see that the it had probably been a storehouse or factory at some point in its life. There was a partial second floor above their heads, and huge open spaces throughout the building. The air smelled musty, but was remarkably clear for a building that had apparently been abandoned for some time. To Ryou’s delight, there was a stairwell leading down in the corner.

“To the basement!”

“To the basement.” Otogi reached into the backpack he carried for a pair of flashlights, and passed one to Ryou before clicking on his own and shining it down the stairwell. There were some decaying roots clinging to the walls, but the stairs looked stable enough. The corridor beyond it was pitch black. “You know, we should drag Jou along one of these times. Watching him freak out about every shadow would be better than TV.”

“Pfft, that’s mean.” Ryou clicked his flashlight on as well, and fell in step behind Otogi. “But you’re right, we definitely should. He can bring Yugi or someone along for moral support. I’ll bring the popcorn; you can bring the camera to record his shrieking.”

Otogi’s laugher echoed down the hallway as they crept into the underground hallway. To Ryou’s disappointment, it was a fairly standard dusty abandoned basement, without a mysterious hallway or secret underground passage in sight. There was one hatch that may have led to the old sewer systems, but the smells seeping out from it didn’t really encourage further exploration and they left it alone.

Ryou’s mood brightened up again when they came across a wall strewn with old graffiti. There were a couple of brighter pictures, but much of it was faded scribbles and splotches of paint. It was the perfect canvas to have some new life breathed into it. Rebuilding old graffiti had started more as a joke than anything else, but had now become a tradition for them, if they could find the right canvas for it. Ryou loved to leave a little mark behind. If any future explorers came through here, they'd know they weren't alone in their curiosity.

“Well, at least we’ll get to use the paints.” Ryou shrugged off his bag and started to arrange their supplies on the floor. “And it looks like no one’s been in here for a while, so we can probably use whatever we want.”

Otogi hummed as he stared at the wall. “We could put some characters over there, and someone left a couple of plants or something in the corner. I don't know what to do with those, though – ugh, I’m out of practice.” He ran a hand through his bangs to pull them from his face.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. Let’s just make it up as we go, I’m sure it will be lovely.” Ryou happily accepted a peck to the cheek before marching confidently at the wall. “First, I’m going to put a little goblin or something over in this corner. There are already some good murky colours to work with.”

Otogi chuckled at the predictable start point, shrugged, and then picked a random place to start. Over the next hour or so, they transformed a large piece of the wall. The brightened up some of the old art, and re-imagined other parts of it into new creations – old half-faded words became the patterning on armour, awkwardly abandoned leaves became full gardens. The effect in the end was kind of random, but at least the wall looked visited again.

They stepped back to admire their handiwork, and Otogi curled a finger through his hair as he took in their latest creation. “That’s not bad for having no plan when we started.”

“Not bad at all! I knew this building had potential.” Ryou pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. “Alright, let’s go have a proper look around upstairs. I think that’s all we’re getting out of the basement unless we come back with masks for whatever’s under the grate.”

“Let’s not, and say we did. I don’t want to smell like whatever that was. Even my fangirls would avoid me after that.”

Ryou scoffed. “Unlikely, but let’s not take the risk. I need them to help siphon off some of your flirtatious energy, or I’d never get anything done.”

“I don’t flirt with them _that_ much.” He held Ryou’s sceptical look for a few seconds before his expression broke into a sheepish grin. “…it helps sales?”

Ryou broke into peals of laughter. “Well, that part is probably true. And we both know you flirt like you breathe. I think you’d explode if you tried to stop yourself, and that would be a real waste of a perfectly good boyfriend.”

“A waste indeed.” Otogi bent down with a flourish, and held Ryou’s fingers to his lips as Ryou continued laughing at his antics.

“Ok, ok, you’re very gentlemanly, now let’s get upstairs for a quick look. I’m getting hungry.”

Otogi threaded their fingers together as they made their way back upstairs. “As you wish.”

“Oh, _honestly_, do you ever stop?”

“Nope.”

Ryou rolled his eyes as they entered the main floor again. He clicked on his flashlight and stored it. “I’m going to have a look around for interesting bits and pieces before we go.”

“Hmm, yeah you were working on some kind of apocalyptic setting or something for your next campaign, weren’t you?”

“Yeah! Zombies! There’s bound to be some stuff in here I can use.”

The pair wandered the empty rooms. Ryou enthusiastically poked his nose in every corner he could find, and Otogi pointed out bits of scrap that looked useful. Ryou’s bag slowly filled with some of the most promising potential props, until they were interrupted by a loud grumble from his stomach.

“Whoops. I guess I’m hungrier than I thought.”

“Heh, I guess so. I think we’ve seen what we can for now anyways. Let’s go get you fed.” Otogi rearranged some of the scraps he’d collected into his pack and held out his hand for Ryou when he’d done the same.

Ryou looked up at Otogi with a bright smile as they headed back to the gap in the fence. “Good day?”

Otogi returned the smile and ghosted a kiss to Ryou’s forehead. “Yeah, good day.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I welcome any and all types of feedback, and can be found on [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/) as well if you want to say 'hi'. :)


End file.
